What goes around comes around
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Fuji is the angel of Karma. He always thought Karma wouldn't bother him.


I seriously don't know how to continue my story the picture of a prince. So because I felt the need to upload something here's a one shot:P

Hope you like it^^

dislaimer: I don't own anything. *sobs*

* * *

I'm the Angel of Karma, the Angel of what goes around comes around.

Many people think I don't exist they think it has to do with carelessness etcetera that they get caught for things they do. They actually think other humans are smart enough to catch them.

There's one more big misunderstanding. Unlike many people think most angels are actually mortal. It's more like a part-time job being a angel. Sure many angels reincarnate in new angels eventually but it's not definite.

I've been the angel of Karma, the angel of healing, the angel of family and the angel of pain. Oh and I've been the angel of life and death for a while. In this life I'm the angel of Karma.

Angels are subordinates of a god. So right now I'm the subordinate of the god of Karma.

Now there's a thing bothering me…. Actually it isn't really bothering me. But it's bothering others.

There's this incredibly cocky boy. He beats others in tennis and laughs.

I myself happen to be pretty good at tennis. So what better way to teach that boy is there than to beat him at his own game? I found the said boy at the street tennis courts.

He had emerald hair and a whit cap. He smirked at his obviously exhausted opponent.

"Saa, you're pretty good." I said smiling brightly. I had the tendency to always smile.

The boy looked at me doubtfully. "Who're you?" He asked.

"Fuji Shuusuke. You?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ne Echizen-kun would you play a match against me?"

"Sure, but don't cry if you lose." He said smirking.

"Don't worry I won't." I didn't find it necessary to explain what I won't for I won't cry if I lose and I won't lose.

The match was unexpectedly thrilling.

The boy had an amazing serve and a few amazing counters. He was a incredibly good all round player who obviously practiced a lot.

I've been praised for my tennis sense and my counters. I've earned the title tensai a long time ago. Never had I expected to find a player as good as I. Of course I've played against Tezuka and he was an amazing player but I never played serious against him. I just wanted to beat him because he mocked other players.

He was overly confident and cocky. But he did have the skills to back it up. He might mock his opponents but from what I've seen they mocked him as well. Well what goes around comes around right? He didn't need to be beaten but now I started the match I couldn't lose now could I?

Echizen and I fell down on the courts at the exact same time.

"What's the score?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I stopped counting after 3-2."

I chuckled. "I had stopped counting after 4-5."

"So who won?"

"Let's call it a draw for now."

The boy pouted. "Fine but I want a rematch."

"Saa." I said while getting up.

* * *

I don't know how I ended up here playing him once again. I lost count of the score again a long time ago. I think we've played over 20 games but it doesn't matter the thrill is the thing that matters most. I never played like this. I lost myself in everything. I always had people asking to play against me. I always heard people say they felt an unusual thrill playing against me. I never thought I would ever feel this way.

"I have to go." Ryoma said.

I don't know why I mind. I also don't know when I started addressing his as Ryoma in my mind. "Will we replay this match?" I asked carefully.

"Let's keep score for once." He said smirking. He turned around and left me.

I wondered when we would play again. I needed this. I needed to play against him again. I needed to beat him. Not because of Karma but because I actually took this serious.

Suddenly Curiosity hit me. Curiosity and doubt.

Could I beat him? Did I actually play better than him? I needed the answer. I wondered if this was how other people felt when they challenged me. Not knowing if they could win but still wanting to play and try. I always knew I could win. I never lost when I played serious. I grumbled a bit. So this was Karma? I never really thought about it that way. I maybe thought the angel of Karma was immune for Karma.

But angels had gods above them to give them what they gave others.

Like the angel of death wasn't immune for death the angel of Karma couldn't be immune for Karma.

* * *

Once again I was at the street courts. I played against someone I didn't know and beat him with 6-4. This is how I usually played. I only beat people with a small difference in score. I never completely crushed anyone.

Ryoma walked up to me. "Want to play again?" He asked smirking.

"Sure." I answered.

"We should keep score this time."

"You want to know I beat you?" I asked teasingly.

He smirked. "I don't think you actually can."

Once again they started playing.

It was that there were people watching who kept count of the score for them otherwise they would've forgotten once again.

They would've lost themselves in the thrill of game once again.  
"6 games all." Someone said from the sideline.

"Deuce." Someone else added.

The game progressed with them returning and hitting the ball.

"56-57." Someone called.

The people on the sideline lost themselves in the game as well.

Both Fuji and Ryoma knew that if one of them got two points ahead the match had to stop. Both Fuji and Ryoma lost a point every now and then to make sure the match didn't end just yet. They both liked the match too much.

Fuji wondered if Ryoma took this serious at all.

Ryoma suddenly hit an amazing shot Fuji couldn't return because he was daydreaming.

"56-58."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Fuji didn't know what had happened. He did realize however that Ryoma hadn't played as serious as he could for the sake of prolonging the match. He wasn't happy he hadn't been taken serious. He wondered if the people he played against felt like that.

What goes around comes around. Watch out or Karma comes around and bites you.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ Pretty pretty please leave a review^^


End file.
